Rise of the Tiger
by Darkfire2466
Summary: Adam Taurus left out one small detail when he killed Sienna Khan. The leader of the White Fang hadn't been alone. Her closest companion being her young son, Sorrell Khan. READ THE PROFILE UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

I only own my OCs.

Sorrell Khan was an energetic seven year old faunus, who until recently, had been hidden away by his mother, Sienna Khan. He was an only child, and was rushing to show his mother his most recent accomplishment, a report card from school with high marks, but stopped short when he heard the voice of a man he hadn't recognized. Bengal tiger ears flicking forward, Sorrell hid himself away into the shadows, listening to a conversation between a man he now recognized as Adam Taurus, and his mother.

It didn't seem to be going well.

The boy had just peeked around the corner, unnoticed by the guards in the room, and had turned, looking directly into his mother's eyes just as Adam Taurus killed her. Not realizing that the woman hadn't been moving to interact with him, but to quietly shoo her son out of the room.

As Sorrell watched his mother murdered before his eyes, the boy fought to keep his sobs silent, watching as the monster who killed his mother sat in her seat as leader of the White Fang and ordered she be made a martyr, despite being the one who murdered her.

Rage throbbing in his veins, golden eyes narrowed as Sorrell fought off a low growl deep in his throat. His sadness had changed rather abruptly to anger, and the boy was fighting his every instinct, torn between running to his mother's body and retreating to cry alone.

Despite his age, Sorrell was a very intelligent boy, and had not only been listening in on his mother's meetings, he'd been videotaping them. A way to learn from the way his mother dealt with human and faunus alike. A plan forming in his mind, the boy turned on his heel and sprinted to where he kept his video camera hidden, removing the chip with the storage on it for that day, and fleeing the White Fang base. Hiding amongst the bustling citizens of the city of Mistral.

Sticking to the shadows and thankful his dark clothing, red and black like his mother had worn, hid him better in the shadows, he moved. Black hair framing brilliant golden eyes as he dashed from shadow to shadow. Not sure where he was going, but knowing that he needed to be as far away from the base as possible.

His mother had been a very intelligent woman, and had taught her son early on that should something happen to her where to flee. Which left him with one slight problem.

He'd been told to find a way to Menagerie and to find Ghira Belladonna, the former leader of the White Fang.

The problem came in when he tried to figure out how a young boy with no parents was supposed to get on a boat going to Menagerie without one of the smarter White Fang grunts realizing that the boy was supposed to be back at the base two hours ago.

"Uh oh…."

He mumbled, his ears pressing flat to his head as he found a nearby boat being piloted by some sort of dog faunus, the tail giving the man away.

Though it was risky, Sorrell needed to get _out_ of Mistral, and approached the man, eyes down, ears still flattened fearfully to his skull as he looked up. Giving the most pleading look he could manage.

"Mister, are you going to Menagerie?"

He asked, his tone soft and meek. The dog faunus knelt down to the cub's level and nodded.

"Yes little one. I am, are you going to meet someone there?"

Sorrell nodded excitedly.

"Mommy is sending me to stay with my Aunt and Uncle there."

He said, not entirely true, but it was believable.

The dog faunus nodded and fluffed Sorrell's black hair, forcing the boy to fight the urge to cringe away. He didn't like when people touched his ears other than his mother, and she was gone now.

"Then come along. I'll get you to Menagerie."

The dog faunus offered before stepping aside, letting Sorrell clamber on for the day long journey to Menagerie.

The next day was particularly stressful for the young tiger cub, who now had the slight issue of sneaking off the boat to go find his 'Aunt and Uncle' creeping off silently as he headed straight towards the largest house in Menagerie. Golden eyes scanning for any sign of the White Fang. He no longer trusted any of them. Especially not under their current management. So, when he got to the front door of the largest house, he was met with yet another issue. The knocker was too high. Way too high.

"Uh oh…."

He mumbled, jumping up and down in an attempt to knock against it just enough to get the knocked to sound.

When it did, Sorrell fell to the ground in exhaustion as none other than Kali Belladonna opened the door.

"Hello there little one? Can I help you?"

Sorrell nodded eagerly, golden eyes darkening when he realized he'd have to repeat the story of his mother's death.

"Can I come in please? It's about the White Fang."

Kali's ears flicked, not sure why such a young boy was delivering a message from the White Fang, but allowed him inside, surprised when the boy promptly went and curled up in a corner, quiet whimpers coming from him.

"What is it darling?"

Kali asked, kneeling beside him and stroking his ears, noticing that the boy very simply needed some form of comfort.

"Adam Taurus killed Sienna Khan. He killed my Mommy."

Sorrell whispered, ears splaying out to the side as he whimpered. Kali's ears stood upright, but she picked him up, carrying him to one of the guest rooms. She didn't need to ask why he'd come to Menagerie, she already knew. Sienna had been a close friend of hers, even after she and Ghira had left the White Fang, and had requested that should something happen Kali take in any children she may have.

"You'll be alright little tiger. I promise. We'll avenge your Mother."

Sorrell whimpered, he hadn't slept at all the night before, his dreams haunted by memories of his mother being killed by Adam.

"Okay."

Sorrell whispered before letting Kali tuck him in, turning to leave so that she could inform her husband and daughter of the most recent development.

They'd now have to defeat Adam Taurus to regain control of the White Fang.

A/N

Brand new idea, what do you all think? Leave reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

I only own my OCs.

That night when Sorrell tried to sleep, poor boy found himself in a state where he would've much rather had nightmares to bide his time during the darker hours of the late evening in Menagerie.

His dreams were haunted by memories of his late mother. Within his dreams his subconscious brought memories of his time with her to drift through his mindscape.

Memories of the usually busy and strict woman who was known for her fiery temper being calmed almost instantly by his presence. Thoughts of how she'd very often dropped everything to spend a few hours outside to play with the growing tiger cub.

He even remembered the proud smile on her face every time he brought home perfect grades. Suddenly however, his dreams took a darker turn as he was forced to relive the final moments he'd spent with his mother, waking up with a terrified scream in a cold sweat at the exact moment his mother was impaled. Not too drastically surprised when Kali Belladonna rushed into the room to see what was wrong.

Sorrell barely noticed her, visions of his mother's golden eyes, so similar to his own still clear to him. How they widened ever so slightly in her final moments as she noticed he was in the room. Kali felt her heart break slightly for the boy when she realized he hadn't truly seen her enter the room, instead going to lift the young tiger cub into her arms and cradle him in a way she hadn't done to anyone since Blake was a kitten.

Stroking his ears and hair gently as she hugged him, allowing him to cry freely in her arms as her husband entered the room, shortly followed by Blake and Sun.

"What happened, we all heard him scream?"

Kali continued to stroke Sorrell's hair as he settled back down, drifting off into what she hoped was a dreamless sleep.

"A nightmare most likely. The poor thing did see his mother killed. Though…..I've no clue who his father is…."

Kali murmured, keeping her voice low in hopes to keep Sorrell asleep. Ghira shrugged, having never been told who Sorrell's father was by Sienna, and not through lack of asking.

After a few moments of letting Sorrell sleep soundly on her shoulder, Kali looked to Blake before beckoning her closer with one hand.

"Keep Sorrell with you tonight. It may help him sleep."

She failed to mention that it might also help Blake just as much, and give her another reason to fight. Blake said nothing for a moment, but allowed the boy to be shifted into her arms. Inadvertently smiling when he cuddled into her neck, his soft breaths tickling her skin along with the cool dampness of his cheeks from his tears.

"Alright. I will."

She whispered, looking down at the black haired faunus cub in her arms before retreating to her own room.

 _I can't believe how selfish I've been._

Blake thought, laying down in her room with Sorrell laying beside her.

 _Here I am, worrying about what would've happened if I'd watched Yang die that day, and this seven year old boy watched his own mother die in front of his very eyes by the same man. Yet he didn't break down. He had nothing left, but he still carried out what his mother told him to do._

She continued, looking over at her dozing companion. Laying on her back, sleep refused to take her as her thoughts continued to boggle her mind. Slowly trying to figure out how brave Sorrell was for a cub his age. Though she was unaware of it at the time, Sorrell himself was trying to figure out how he'd even gotten to Menagerie. Though, as far as he was concerned, it could've still been just that Time was on his side. Even if the only other people on his side seemed to be the Belladonnas. And the funny smelling monkey faunus who'd been in his room earlier that night.

A/N

Tried to build up Sienna Khan since her screen time kinda sucked….Leave reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

I only own my OCs.

The next morning when Kali went to wake Blake and Sorrell for breakfast, she was greeted by an absolutely adorable sight. At some point during the night Sorrell had cuddled closer to Blake, and Blake had hugged him back. The two cuddling contentedly.

"I hate to be the one to break this cuddle session up, but it's breakfast time."

She cooed, shaking them both until they stirred into wakefulness. Sorrell waking first as Kali ushered him off to get ready for the day, making sure Blake was awake before going to find something for their newest houseguest to wear. Something that wasn't hard considering it wasn't Sorrell's first time in their home, and he had an entire wardrobe for when he was with the Belladonnas.

Within the hour, Sorrell, Blake, and Sun had all made it down to breakfast without too much of an issue. The only real problem being that Sorrell kept taking things from Sun, who found it both amusing and annoying in an odd way. As if he had a little brother pestering him. Blake obviously saw the interaction between the two as well, cat ears swiveling as she watched Sorrell bug Sun. More often than not choosing to swat at the monkey faunus' tail.

"Are you bored or just naturally this energetic?"

Sun asked, lifting Sorrell into the air with his tail after breakfast. Kali laughed when Sorrell shrugged.

"I dunno. Both I guess. Mommy used to take me on her morning runs with her so I'd sit still."

Sun thought about it and glanced at Kali before speaking.

"Ever tried parkour?"

He asked, setting Sorrell down. Sorrell shook his head. He and his mother normally just took a few laps around the massive courtyard at the main White Fang base. Sun grinned and whispered what it was into Sorrell's ear, making the boy rather excited and he started to bounce around eagerly.

"Then it's settled. I guess we're teaching you the basics of my natural talent!"

Sun said excitedly, which made Blake realize.

"Sorrell, do you have any combat training, or was it just endurance?"

Sorrell thought about it.

"Mommy taught me how to use throwing knives in case of an emergency...and how to use the gun under her seat if we were ever attacked and forced to fight. That's all. And the throwing knives never really felt….right."

He murmured. Blake hummed.

"How about this then. Sun can teach your parkour, and _maybe_ I'll help you figure out what weapon is right for you. And try and teach you how to use it. Just in case."

Sorrell grinned and Kali couldn't help but smile, Ghira having had to leave early to attend to business around Menagerie.

"I think it'd be a good idea. Just be careful will you? And if you see anyone in the White Fang you come back home. Adam may have found out about him and may be trying to find and kill him. If only to stop the boy from usurping power from him."

Blake and Sun nodded before Sun set out with Sorrell. Impressed with just how fast and agile his young prodigee actually was.

Sorrell simply enjoying the chance to run around and explore, even if it was with Sun right behind him.

"Mr. Wukong?"

Sorrell asked when they sat down for a break, more for Sun's benefit than for the energetic cub.

"Just call me Sun, alright?"

Sun asked, teasing Sorrell slightly. Sorrell smiled.

"You like Ms. Blake, don't you."

Sorrell asked, laughing a bit when Sun managed to choke on his own spit and almost fall off the back of the building they were sitting on.

"Gah! How'd you figure it out, because I'm pretty sure even Blake doesn't know."

He asked after he quickly figured out how to breathe properly again. Sorrell shrugged.

"I could kinda tell. Mommy said I always knew how people felt because I was really observant."

Sun nodded a bit before looking up slightly.

"Well she was right about you being observant. And yeah, I like her, but don't really know how to tell her."

Sorrell shrugged.

"I dunno, but-"

The boy cut himself short as his faunus ears twitched. Rather unceremoniously, the boy jumped to his feet and made a run for it. Sprinting back towards the Belladonna house with Sun on his tail. The monkey didn't want to question why the boy had jumped up, but the kid wasted no time in hightailing it back to the house and sliding into the open front door as Kali stepped out, Sun right behind.

"What happened?"

Kali asked, quickly shutting the door after Sun and Sorrell stumbled in.

"Ask him."

Sun said, panting exhaustedly seeing that the kid had doubled back several times.

"I heard someone from the White Fang."

Kali was impressed with Sorrell's hearing, but she wasn't surprised. Even Sienna had displayed incredible senses of smell and hearing.

"Well it's good that you made your way back here. Both of you. Blake is upstairs if you'd like to get a start on your weapon design. It may be too dangerous for you to go outside right now."

Sorrell nodded and gave Kali a tight hug, dashing up the stairs to almost tackle Blake in a tight bear hug.

"Hey you."

Blake said, a smile on her face as she stroked his hair. Sorrell grinned against her as Blake lead him into a spare room where she'd laid out basically every weapon she'd been able to find in the house from throwing knives to a few spears.

"Woah."

He mumbled. His mother had walked around the weapon stores back at home and told him how a few of them worked with the promise of teaching him how to use some of them later, though that later would never come.

Blake smiled a bit as he walked around, mildly surprised when the boy seemed to gravitate more to close combat weapons. She watched as eventually the boy seemed to gravitate towards a weapon Blake had only really read about called, rather fittingly, the Tiger Claw. The boy eventually walking over to a bunch of chakrams that would fit evenly around his arms. When he finally walked over to the more ranged weapons, the staves and firearms.

The only one she figured he really liked was a AK-47. She wasn't quite sure how they were going to combine chakrams, a pair of Tiger Claws, and an AK-47 into a single cohesive weapon, but she was willing to try. Though perhaps only after she saw how good the boy actually was with a gun.

"You like those three?"

Sorrell was silent for a single moment longer before walking over to select an all too familiar weapon. A scythe. Blake had been rather surprised to see the fairly large weapon in one of the many storage closets in the house, but had decided to offer it up as well. Even though it brought to mind memories of a certain silver eyed girl.

"Kinda an odd mix, but I guess you'll be prepared."

Blake murmured, letting Sorrell sit the weapons he'd selected on the bed in the room while she cleaned up the others. When she came back, she was greeted by Sorrell, looking down at the Tiger Claw with quiet tears in his eyes.

"Thinking about your Mom?"

Blake asked, moving the weapon out of his lap and pulling him into hers. Gently resting her head atop his and purring in the back of her throat. An attempt to calm the boy down.

Sorrell nodded, eyes watering slightly.

"Mommy fought with these, but they had Dust in the tips. Can we do that?"

He asked, remembering his mother's preferred weapon, Dark Tiger. Blake smiled a bit, knowing he just wanted to keep as much of his mother's memory alive as possible.

"I'm sure we could find a way to do that."

She offered, holding him close as he cried and allowing herself to cry with him. Crying for all the friends she'd lost, her guilt over what'd happened to Yang, and her guilt at running away, even after she promised them that she wouldn't.

While she watched Sorrell cry himself to sleep in her arms however, she made herself a single promise.

 _Adam Taurus will PAY for all the people he hurt. If nothing else, so that Sorrell can sleep at night knowing that his Mother was avenged._

A/N

Sorrell will be getting his semblance soon! What do you all think it is? Also, who is Sorrell's Dad? He got a bit of a reference, though very vague, when Sorrell picked the weapons to combine to make his own! Leave reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

I only own my OCs.

At breakfast the next day, everything was somewhat somber. Sorrell was sitting beside Blake and Sun as usual, but he seemed to be waiting for something, ears flicking calmly before he eventually looked up.

"Don't open the door. It's them."

He said, his tone being somewhat detached. Blake was about to ask what he meant by that when there was a knock on the door and she heard the clear voice of Fennec. Blake glanced at Sorrell for a split second before a brief nod, telling him to run for cover. Blake's sudden movement masking the sound of Sorrell running up the stairs to hide. When Blake opened the door, Fennec spoke quickly.

"Ms. Belladonna, it is to our great displeasure to inform you that High Leader Sienna Khan was recently murdered."

Blake said nothing for a moment, letting her anger die down some before she responded.

"I choose to believe High Leader Khan died a noble death. Now, will you please leave me to my own devices?"

She asked, wanting to get rid of them as soon as possible to ensure that Sorrell didn't accidentally reveal himself. Corsac spoke quickly.

"That isn't all Ms. Belladonna. Former High Leader Sienna Khan's son, Sorrell Khan, has gone missing. Do you have any ideas as to his whereabouts?"

Blake forced her ears not to twitch, seeing that she was listening to Sorrell upstairs, who was holding his breath to avoid being heard.

"I was unaware that High Leader Khan ever had a significant other, let alone a son. I'm terribly sorry, but I don't know."

Blake said, an underlying tone of protectiveness in her voice that the Albains couldn't place.

"Very well. Thank you Ms. Belladonna."

They said before turning to walk away, letting Blake shut the door and lean against it.

"We're leaving. Now. And changing his name. He'll be found out too quickly if we don't. Might even have to hide his ears. Their distinguishable. No matter where he goes it'll be fairly easy to figure out who he is."

Kali and Ghira were surprised at the protective tone their daughter had taken on, but knew she was right. Even Sorrell was nodding along, slowly peeking from behind the wall.

"Or you could just call me Cub. No need for a name. I promise I'll stay close. And wear a hat. Promise!"

Blake smiled a bit, picking Sorrell up and hugging him, surprising everyone when she gingerly reached up to stroke Sorrell's ears, and not only did the boy let out a soft chuffing sound, the tiger equivalent of a purr, he leaned into her hand. A sign that he already trusted Blake immensely.

"Blake is right, as is Sorrell. We leave at dawn. Hopefully, we'll be able to get to Mistral without raising too many eyebrows."

Blake nodded a bit and went to help Sorrell pack his clothes as they prepared for their departure the next day, or, even better, that night.

"Thank you for protecting me Ms. Blake."

Sorrell said softly, hugging Blake's leg as she finished packing everything. Eventually sitting down with a sheet of paper and a pencil, taking Sorrell into her lap, and trying to figure out a way to make the basic blueprints of his own weapon. She was actually rather impressed when the boy started to slowly sketch out how the weapon's transformation mechanism would work.

"How did you know how to sketch all of this?"

Blake asked, her leg bouncing under Sorrell. The young tiger leaned back into her arms.

"Mommy taught me. She said the weapon that would work best for me would be a weapon I made myself."

Blake nodded and eventually realized.

"You're gonna use your Mom's symbol, aren't you?"

Sorrell nodded, a bit shy.

"That's okay, right?"

He asked. He was going to eventually make a few minor changes to it, but it would for the most part be the same.

Blake smiled a bit at how timid he looked, black, orange, and white tiger eyes splayed out to the side as she hugged him.

"It's okay Sorrell. I think it's very sweet of you to keep your Mother's legacy alive like that."

Sorrell's ears perked up and he finished drawing the blueprints for his weapon before folding it up and tucking it away into an inside pocket.

"We're leaving?"

He asked as Blake picked him up after letting him put on his backpack. He was now wearing colors a bit more similar to the Belladonna family, with black pants and shoes, a dark purple shirt, and a grey beanie pulled down snugly over his tiger ears. He could easily be explained as a cousin to the Belladonnas, of course, his amber eyes being a popular trait, especially amongst cat faunus, he could easily pass as a relative.

"Come on. We'll have to hurry. The last ferry to Mistral for today leaves in an hour."

Blake whispered, chuckling when Sorrel yawned. It had taken the whole day for him to finish drawing the blueprints for his weapon, and they were all getting ready to leave when Sorrell let out a yawn, showing surprisingly sharp teeth.

Blake had barely noticed it as she scooped the boy into her arms and let him put his head on her shoulder.

"Ready?"

Kali asked, not surprised that Sorrell was going to sleep. Blake, Ghira, and Sun nodded, and that night they set out for Mistral. The entire time watching Sun talk to Blake, who was now displaying a rather fierce protection streak when it came to Sorrell.

By the time they'd arrived in Mistral, Sorrell had woken up, but looked rather sad to be in his home city.

"Bad memories little cub?"

Kali asked, Sorrell walking beside her. Sorrell nodded, his head down and amber eyes glinting in the light of the rising sun.

"Yes ma'am…."

He said softly, making it clear that there was something on his mind.

"What is it Sorrell?"

Kali smiled a bit, scooping him up and into her arms.

"How about I tell you a few stories about your mother?"

Kali asked, laughing when Sorrell nodded happily. She was more than content to walk with the boy in her arms, telling him stories of his mother's past. Sienna had been a very kind woman to those she considered her family. Sienna had also been a formidable fighter, excelling in hand to hand combat. So Sienna was the epitome of a mothering tigress, even before Sorrell's birth.

"Mrs. Belladonna, can we see if my Dad is here?"

Sorrell asked, tiger ears splaying out to the side in anxiety. Kali purred.

"You know who he is?"

She asked. Sorrell nodded.

"Mommy told me so that if there was ever an emergency I could go to him. His name is Qrow."

Kali blinked, somewhat surprised.

"Qrow Branwen?"

Sorrell nodded. Blake, who'd heard everything, was surprised. The little cub she'd been growing rather attached to was none other than the younger cousin of her partner.

"I think I know where he is. Sun, check the bars close to Haven Academy and ask if they've seen a guy with black hair and red eyes."

She offered before taking Sorrell from her mother.

"Come on, let's see if we get lucky and find your big cousin and her friends, okay?"

She asked, jogging off with him and leaving Kali and Ghira to visit with friends, faking mourning over the death of Sienna Khan. Sorrell however, was running alongside Blake and headed straight towards Haven Academy, until of course, Blake slammed headlong into an all too familiar blonde.

"Jaune!"

Blake said excitedly, giving him a hug. Sorrell tilted his head.

He'd heard the blonde boy's armor when he was coming, but hadn't thought much of it.

"Blake! You're here! And you brought extra company?"

Blake glanced at Sorrell.

"Yeah, about that, where's Ruby and the others? We gotta talk."

Jaune nodded and led the two back to the house where the others were staying with Qrow and Oscar.

"Look who's here!"

Jaune called, initiating a chain reaction that Sorrell barely rolled out the way of. Unfortunately rolling right into Nora's arms.

"Awwww! How cute!"

Sorrell squirmed, thrashing drastically in her grip before his brilliant golden eyes turned blood red and all of a sudden the room around them started to warp, the shock of watching the room change forcing Nora to drop the boy, whose eyes turned gold again and the room returned to normal. Qrow, who was slightly disoriented from basically watching reality start to bend and warp, looked at the kid.

"What was that?"

He asked, Sorrell still panting, partially from aura exhaustion and partially from Nora squeezing the air out of him.

"I dunno. It's never happened before."

Qrow seemed concerned about a small boy having such an obviously powerful gift, but let it slide.

"Anyway….why'd you bring the kid in the first place?"

Blake shifted a bit, rather uncomfortable.

"Because he's yours?"

She said, though it came out as more of a question as Sorrell removed his beanie, just for an instant, to let his tiger ears show before pulling it back on. Qrow blinked twice and remembered when the boy had been conceived. He'd been roaring drunk, and hadn't ever seen the woman again. At least, not with a kid.

"Oh…...I'm not drunk enough for this….Ruby, take care of your little cousin."

He grumbled before heading out, already holding his flask to his lips. Sorrell however, seemed somewhat upset.

"Is he always like that?"

Sorrell asked, not used to the man's chronic drunkenness.

"Yeah kid, sorry. What's your name anyway?"

Sorrell grinned.

"My name is Sorrell. Sorrell Khan."

Ruby smiled and introduced herself and the rest of Team RNJR before introducing Oscar. Blake smiled.

"Actually, there is one thing Sorrell could use some help on...and I think Ruby would be the perfect one to help."

Ruby tilted her head and Sorrell handed her the blueprints for what he wanted his weapon to be like. Ruby took one look at it and grinned.

"Yet another scythe…..I think I can help you make this."

Sorrell grinned and tackled Ruby in a bear hug and went to one of the local forges. Somehow, Blake was convinced by a mere pleading _look_ from Sorrell to accompany them. Though in the back of her mind she did have one throbbing fear.

 _How was she supposed to explain to the partner she'd abandoned that she was now basically the chosen guardian of the young cousin she didn't even know she had?_

A/N

Leave reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

I only own my OCs.

When they returned to the quiet home team RNJR was sharing with Oscar and Qrow, Sorrell had a pair of what looked like black and gold armored plating on his arm, which he was all too happy to show as they shifted into their Tiger Claw mode, the chakrams lining his arms sitting upright so that the blades were pointing out. That way, he not only did damage with every punch, but with every block. Qrow looked at the weapons with a vague sense of pride before nodding.

"Nice design kid. Now the only thing is what are you going to call it?"

Sorrell thought about how he'd seen his mother killed and looked down at his currently unnamed weapon.

"Khan's Revenge."

Qrow nodded, he didn't necessarily blame the kid for wanting to avenge his Mother's death.

"Nice. I think you'll grow into it. Those will adjust as you get bigger right?"

Ruby nodded.

"Yep. The chakrams will grow along with him and so will the Tiger Claws."

Qrow nodded a bit, somewhat shaky from being drunk and in shock, he wasn't truly ready to be a Father, but after hearing of Sienna Khan's death, he had to be. As far as he knows the kid has nobody else, and the only other people who he knew could get custody would be Tai and, Oum forbid, Raven.

"Good."

He said, not sure how to actually be a father.

 _As long as I don't do what Raven did to Yang, at least I'll be better than her. He deserves better than her._

Qrow thought, watching as Sorrell gave his older cousin a tight hug, Ruby easily able to pick up the rather light weight boy. Probably because neither Qrow nor Sienna were of a heavy build.

"Sorrell, why don't you spend some time training with Qrow? He could teach you how to use your scythe?"

Ruby said excitedly, trying to get her uncle to spend some time with the little ball of energy that was her younger cousin.

"Huh, oh yeah. Come on kid. Let's see if you've got any prodigal skills with a scythe."

Sorrell nodded eagerly and headed outside with his father, Qrow turning his weapon into its scythe form before standing back to watch as Sorrell held his hands out in front of him, his chakrams and tiger claws shifting smoothly up his arms to form a scythe with a black handle, golden blade that had Sienna's symbol etched into it in black, with a few distinct differences. The main one being a Sowilo, from an ancient language, carved right in the center. The symbol meaning success, or solace.

Rather fitting for what the young cub had already made up his mind to do. Qrow couldn't help but smile at the stubborn determination the boy had obviously inherited from Sienna, and set to work, teaching his son the basics of his chosen weapon. Not surprisingly, Sorrell took to it easily, as if he'd found a way to slow and replay time for himself to master each movement.

Needless to say, Qrow was impressed.

"Hey, you sure this is your first time using a scythe?"

Qrow asked, leaning slightly on his scythe. Sorrell nodded and Qrow hummed.

"Fine then….I think you're ready for some sparring, what do you think?"

Sorrell nodded firmly, taking the proper stance, though Qrow noticed the boy seemed to make the alterations to his stance that Ruby often made, making it easier to move faster and make pinpoint changes in footwork. It made sense considering for now, his best bet was to run circles around his enemies.

"Ready?"

Sorrell nodded again and let Qrow make the first move, dodging nimbly around the broader blade of his father's scythe and using a technique that Qrow hadn't even thought of as a potential. While Sorrell was proficient in using the scythe in the techniques his father had taught him, the boy had also figured out that by finding a way to compensate for the added weight of the blade in one hand, he could use the handle of the scythe as a bo-staff.

An imaginative way to use his scythe as yet another weapon.

The clashing of two scythes eventually caught the eye of their other housemates. Blake and Sun looking somewhat concerned on why Sorrell was putting his all into sparring with his father, while Oscar and Team RNJR were just surprised to see the smallest member of their group holding his own relatively easily against his bigger opponent.

Until of course, Qrow got in a cheap shot and Sorrell was barely able to block, still going skidding back several feet as his back slammed into a rock, his aura protecting him from damage.

Black hair falling into his eyes, Qrow was surprised when the boy looked up slowly, his eyes blood red for the second time, and the world around them began to slowly warp and bend, though when it stopped nothing obvious stopped. Until of course Sorrell lunged back to his feet and roared like an actual tiger before jumping towards Qrow. His every movement calculated as if by a fighter who had for more experience than the seven year old cub who hadn't even lifted a scythe before.

Confused as to how the cub had suddenly gotten so strong, Qrow involuntarily left himself open to a single attack, Sorrell spinning the blade around so that instead of cutting Qrow, it only felt like Qrow had been bludgeoned in the side. Sprawling off to one side while Sorrell seemed to sway for a moment as his eyes turned gold again. Their surroundings seemed to snap back into place when the color change happened. LIke a rubber band pulled taught that had finally been released.

There had even been a slight pop, and in that instant, Sorrell fell to the ground as well. Exhaustion from using his aura to block hits and, as far as his new housemates could tell, discovering his semblance. Blake and Sun didn't waste a moment of time before rushing to Sorrell and picking him up, Sun lifting the kid's weapon over one shoulder while Blake cradled Sorrell, who seemed more than happy to be carried. Opening his eyes for a few moments to see who was hugging him before snuggling into her side.

Blake was torn between laughing at just how cuddly the little tiger was, and crying because she thought he was actually rather badly injured as Sun walked her up the stairs to where she was staying with Sorrell, leaning Khan's Revenge against the wall before going to check on Sorrell.

"How's he doing?"

Sun asked, he too had matured since the Fall of Beacon, and had matured further when Sorrell had come into their lives rather suddenly.

"I think he'll be okay. He's probably just tired. I'm still worried though."

Sun nodded in understanding, and while the two waited for Sorrell to wake, they talked. They talked about their friendships and their surprisingly mutual love for each other, timing it perfectly so that the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Sun kissing Blake for the very first time.

"I did _not_ need to see that."

The poor boy whined, hiding his face against Blake, who blushed. If she'd been doubting the boy's heritage, he just confirmed it. That was something only a Branwen would say. With the exception, possibly, of Sorrell's Aunt.

A/N

Leave reviews! Also, does anybody know who Sorrell alludes to?


	6. Chapter 6

I only own my OCs.

While Sorrell tried to hide away from whatever was going on over his head, Sun laughed, not surprised that the kid had woken up just as he finally started dating Blake.

"Sorry about the timing kid. Didn't mean for that to be the first thing you saw."

Sorrell whined, rubbing his eyes.

"Does this mean you're dating Ms. Blake now?"

Sorrell asked, looking up at Sun. Sun nodded and Sorrell grinned, hugging Blake and Sun just as Kali walked into the room.

"Well not to interrupt the cuddle session, which I seem to do often, but one of Sienna's loyalists managed to go through her room and give me most of her paperwork. Was anyone aware that Sorrell has a….well….a stepmother?"

Sorrell tilted his head a bit, he had no clue he'd had a godmother, but he did have some idea of who his stepmother possibly was. His mother had asked that if Sorrell saw the woman coming and going to simply ignore her and act as if she'd never been there if any of the guards asked. Something Sorrell made a point to do, even when the woman often rewarded him with small trinkets and bobbles, and occasionally candy. From time to time however, he would talk to her, and the woman seemed friendly enough. To Sorrell anyway.

"Uh….."

Sorrell mumbled, his mother had never told him if anyone knew about the woman who often came to visit, and had never even told him her name. For the most part, Sorrell didn't address the woman, and she would give him a fond pat on the head from time to time. She never tried to pet his ears, and usually after he'd spot her going to visit his Mother, when he heard her get ready to leave, he'd always distract the guards on the end of the hallway by getting them to play a game with him. Though, strangely enough, there were times when he hadn't seen or heard the woman enter his mother's room, but had caught her leaving, and when the opposite had happened, and he'd caught her going, but not coming.

"Do you know anything Sorrell?"

Sorrell felt guilty, but he still wasn't sure about if the woman who'd been visiting his mother was his stepmother, or just a friend of his mother's.

"Not really, no."

He mumbled, sitting slightly more upright.

Kali saw the movement and leaned against a wall.

"Sorrell, did anyone come and visit your mother without really explaining why they were there?"

Kali asked, realizing that it was quite possible Sorrell had seen someone, and just didn't know the significance.

"Uh…..there was one lady. I never saw her face, or learned her name. Mommy just said to act like I didn't see her. She was nice to me though. She'd sometimes bring me cool stuff. Little things. And there were always feathers lying around after she left."

Kali didn't quite know what to do with that information, but Qrow, who'd walked into the room behind her to see how Sorrell was doing, had heard enough to get a bit of a plan.

"Kid, you said you never saw the lady's face?"

He asked, fairly sure that what Sorrell would tell him next would confirm or deny what he thought.

"Never. Any time I saw her she was wearing a white and red mask. It looked like a nevermore from one of the books one of the guards gave me."

Kali didn't know why Qrow suddenly looked so confused and upset, but she put it down to something that only members of the Branwen family were privy to.

"Anything else about her?"

Qrow asked, not willing to jump to conclusions, and shying away from confirming what he feared.

"Nope."

He said, popping the 'p'. Qrow sighed. He wasn't sure if that was a family trait or what, because Ruby and Yang did it as well, almost subconsciously.

"Well then. I think I know who the kid's stepmom is. But I sure am hoping she was just a friend, or else things get weird."

He grumbled before heading out. He had been on a mission when he'd met Sienna that night, and was using a false name, so it was possible she just didn't know the relation between himself and the woman wearing a Nevermore mask.

The reasoning behind it never bothered him, his only thoughts were trying to figure out if his semblance brought bad luck onto himself, and praying to Oum that he was wrong about the identity of the woman who, for now, went without a name.

A/N

Leave reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

I only own my OCs.

A few days later, it was slowly becoming clear that Sorrell was depressed about his mother's death, and was very simply dealing with it in his own way. More often than not coloring or writing in a journal and sitting quietly by himself or with Blake, reading a book with her.

"Hey kid, we're going to visit Raven today. Wanna come along?"

Qrow asked, one of the few times Sorrell was outside by himself. He'd managed to step up as a father fairly quickly, but it was clear to everyone that Sorrell still looked up to Blake and Sun.

"Yes please!"

Sorrell said excitedly. Qrow gave a bit of a smile before thinking up an idea.

"Come on then. I've got a surprise for you."

He whispered before walking over to a local tailor and smiling.

"Long time no see Qrow, what can I do you for?"

Qrow grinned.

"A Branwen family tradition to carry on. He's seven."

The tailor smiled and carefully stepped around to measure Sorrell for his own cape. Within the hour, Sorrell had a cape not all that different from his father's, though his was in perfect shape being black with a gradient to red at the bottom, even including a hood, similar to Ruby's, though his had his mother's symbol as a clasp, making the cape attach around his neck rather than to the shoulders of his outfit.

"Cool!"

Sorrell said happily, opting to use the hood of his cloak rather than his beanie to hide his tiger ears.

Qrow chuckled and headed back to the house with Sorrell bouncing along excitedly at his heels, the group preparing to head off to bandit territory. Walking between Blake and Ruby, Sorrell felt he was relatively safe. Up until, of course, he remembered one of the lessons his mother had been certain to teach her himself.

If he _ever_ had to find the masked woman without her there, he needed to show no fear and great respect. He'd never had the reason why explained to him, but after his father had explained who he thought the masked woman to be, it made sense.

As much sense as his stepmother also being his aunt could possibly make anyway.

"You're on bandit territory!"

They heard someone shout from a ways behind them, Blake and Sorrell's ears flicking towards the sound to gauge how close the person was before they set off at a dead sprint. Sorrell keeping pace relatively easily with Nora before he felt a subtle throb of his aura and his golden eyes narrowed as for the first time everyone saw time noticeably speed up for them. Though nothing physically happened, their surroundings seemed to blur, though it only lasted for a moment, and by the time it stopped Sorrell looked like he was having difficulties standing. Sun, thinking fast, held his scroll to the boy and was surprised.

"I think we know what Sorrell's semblance is."

Blake saw just how low Sorrell's aura reserves were and picked him up. Chuckling when he cuddled into her with no complaint.

"So….he can give others superspeed?"

Ruby asked, not sure how that would almost completely drain someone's aura. Blake shook her head.

"I don't think that's it."

She murmured as Sun took out a pocket watch he'd stolen ages ago to look at the time, which was when he realized something.

"What if he can manipulate time?"

He asked, not too sure if a semblance like that was even possible. Kali shrugged.

"I haven't heard of a time control semblance, but Kali's semblance could give off the illusion of her being able to see through time. Her One Woman Army semblance was the last possible thing you wanted to go against, especially if she was in a mood. Though for her the higher the odds against her were the stronger she got."

Blake hummed, Sorrell having drifted off groggily against her, leaving the rest of the team to walk at the rest of the way to the Bandit village. Sorrell waking up just before to walk into the village on his own two feet.

The moment they stepped into the village however, things seemed to take a turn for the worse as they were surrounded by angry bandits. Sorrell wasn't quite sure what to do in this case, but opted against opening up Khan's Revenge, his hood up to safely conceal his ears.

Before things could get physical, a very familiar woman approached.

"I'd heard you were coming Qrow…."

Came a calm, near monotone voice from the masked woman. Qrow glared at her, but Sorrell cleared his throat, bringing attention to himself to keep the two from getting into a fight.

Raven saw him and tilted her head slightly to the right. Sorrell spoke in a matching monotone, having learned about the traditions of the bandits from this woman, he knew any hesitation or fear would probably cause him to get attacked.

"Mother was killed several days ago. Now I'm staying with Father."

Qrow hummed a bit and Raven nodded, processing the information before speaking.

"No harm comes to the kid, or you deal with me."

Raven told her bandits, having grown rather fond of Sorrell through their few interactions. He had great potential as a young warrior, and was showing it very early on. Even moreso after she'd unlocked his semblance when he was a bit younger.

"But Chieftess!"

One of the bandits began to protest. Raven glared at him from behind her mask and spoke, her voice tainted with darkness that made even the most hardened of bandits shiver.

"No buts. Hurt the boy, deal with me. Attempt to hurt Yang when she comes, deal with me. I don't even need to step up to protect Sorrell. I know he can defend himself."

Sorrell nodded firmly, prepared to fight, though he could tell his companions were hoping he wouldn't have to.

"Really, this kid? He's six! Probably hasn't even gotten his semblance yet."

Sorrell spoke up bitterly.

"I'm seven, but how would you know. You haven't got a brain."

Raven refrained herself from laughing, knowing that was a phrase Sienna often said to her...less than intelligent subordinates. No doubt where Sorrell had gotten it from.

"Besides, if you're willing to put your money where your mouth is, I'd be happy to prove myself."

The bandit seemed to bristle in anger.

"Awe...trying to make Mommy proud runt? Where is she? Bet she didn't care enough to come with you!"

Sorrell growled deeply, but a moment later Khan's Revenge had unfolded into its Tiger Claw form, and his eyes had changed to red.

"I watched my Mother get MURDERED!"

He roared, mind blurred by fierce wrath as he did everything his power to get the man out of his path. His Aura roaring along with him as his semblance made itself abundantly clear to everyone near the fight with a watch. As Sorrell passed by, time seemed to warp the area around him, giving the illusion of him bending the fabric of reality around them as well.

While the scuffle was brief, Sorrell still managed to get a few good blows in with Khan's Revenge, giving his opponent quite a few puncture and slash marks before Raven of all people appeared to lift him off of her bandit.

"Is it quite clear now that the kid can defend and stand up for himself?"

The bandits nodded and Raven gave a curt nod. At least her stepson didn't entirely hate her, though she would rather he not punch holes in her bandits.

A/N

Leave reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

I only own my OCs.

"Sorry I lost my temper…."

Sorrell murmured, Raven still holding him about a foot off the ground by the back of his shirt as the Bandits dispersed.

"I know you didn't mean to dear, but I'd rather you be the one to do something like this rather than Yang."

Sorrell shrugged as best he could in his current position before his curiosity got the better of him.

"Why would you rather it be me?"

Raven set him down.

"Well for one I could never just lift Yang off someone by the back of her shirt. Her hair would get in the way and I'm not too excited about the idea of second and third degree burns."

Sorrell hummed a bit and Qrow seemed genuinely surprised that Raven was being rather open and hospitable. Especially considering that Raven was still…..well….Raven.

"So, you know the kid. He obviously trusts you, don't understand that myself…."

Raven shrugged. She'd been surprised when Sorrell first started trusting her when he was a baby as well. Remembering the day Sienna had contacted her to let her meet Sorrell, who was only seven months old at the time.

-X Flashback X-

"Raven, you can come in. Sorrell isn't much of a crier, nor is he clingy. I think you'd get along."

Sienna urged, Raven still standing stubbornly just inside the closed door.

"Sienna, I couldn't stick around to raise my own kid. I'm fairly sure that should stand for something."

Sienna rolled her eyes and dragged Raven into the center of the room.

"So the big bad bandit queen is scared of small children."

She taunted, knowing it would get Raven riled up. Sure enough, the Bandit Chieftess bristled and removed her mask, glaring at her wife.

"Alright fine. Just this once."

She grumbled, fighting the urge to smile when Sienna gave her a brief hug before going to retrieve Sorrell, who was looking up at his mother with big golden eyes.

"Come on Raven. He won't bite."

Sienna urged, passing Sorrell to Raven, whose crimson eyes didn't betray a single emotion. After a few moments, Raven started to relax, and Sorrell seemed to slowly like her more and more. Even reaching out for the bandit and playing with her fingers when she offered. Sienna smiled, taking a quiet picture on her scroll to remember the day she actually got her wife not only in the same room as her son, but to hold the little faunus.

"I swear Raven, your semblance works in strange yet wonderful ways."

Sienna murmured, sitting beside the duo. Raven scoffed and Sorrell giggled.

"At any other time, I'd say something snarky and sarcastic. But for right now, I'm just going to complain that my semblance is working against me and it isn't fair."

Sorrell seemed to settle down against Raven happily, babbling and cooing for a while until he very suddenly went silent, causing Sienna and Raven to look down. Sienna forcing herself not to laugh at the shocked look on Raven's face seeing that Sorrell had grabbed onto her finger and had rather suddenly fallen asleep.

"I knew you had some form of a maternal instinct."

Sienna jibed, a smile on her face. This time Raven didn't try to hide her smile, despite the memories connected to the word 'maternal'.

"Don't patronize me. I'm sure Taiyang and Qrow, and Yang would say differently."

Sienna hugged her.

"But I'm not one of them. Sorrell isn't one of them. Heck, Sorrell may not ever meet one of them. So you can be a big cuddly bandit with us."

Raven thought about that option and looked down at the little one in her arms. She'd been somewhat apprehensive about meeting the boy, but it wasn't because of how suddenly she'd left her own family. Though, admittedly, that did play a small role. It was because Sorrell was born on Yang's 12th birthday. Something that shook Raven to the core and often left her with no choice but to link him to her elder daughter. That, and the _look_ Sorrell would give her every time she would leave to return to her Tribe.

It was the same look Yang had given her the last time she'd held her before she left, making every time she left Sorrell with Sienna just as heartbreaking. Her own form of penance for abandoning her first family.

-X Flashback Over X-

"Raven, have you even been listening to what I've been saying?"

Qrow asked, recognizing the somewhat dazed look on his sister's face. Even at Beacon you could tell if Raven looked at you like that, it probably meant you may as well be talking to a brick wall. Until Sorrell figured out the fastest possible way to snap Raven out of her silent musings.

"Haircut."

He said smoothly before jumping out of the way from just how quickly Raven had reacted.

"Don't touch my-...I zoned out didn't I?"

Raven asked, smiling a bit when Sorrell nodded, positively beaming.

"Yeah."

Raven sighed and looked back at her brother, though there was still something on her mind that she just couldn't shake.

"I know Yang will be coming shortly, she already almost killed one of my bandits with her fist, but how did Sienna….you know…."

Sorrell looked a bit guilty, knowing that even with the CCT up the Bandits didn't get much information about the goings on in Mistral, or anywhere else for that matter. Tapping Raven on the arm to get her attention, he quietly explained to her what had happened. In that instant Raven showed more emotion in her eyes and face than Qrow had seen out of her since she left. Crimson eyes displaying shock, horror, sadness, and eventually a full blown rage that had even Raven's dark red aura pulsing about her visibly. Writhing like an angered snake as she seemed to be simultaneously thinking up every possible way she could slaughter Adam Taurus.

"Qrow….remind me of our number one rule at Beacon from 1st year…."

Raven mumbled, Qrow chuckled slightly, remembering their mantra.

"Murder is bad Raven. Murder is bad."

Raven looked up at him, Qrow being almost a head taller.

"But if it's Adam Taurus?"

Qrow realized just how angry Raven had to be if she was deeply considering killing Adam Taurus herself, but he agreed with the sentiment.

"If it's Adam I'll make an exception and keep you out of trouble with the local police force and the Huntsmen."

Raven smiled.

"Qrow, did I ever tell you how great of an older brother you were?"

Raven asked, smiling genuinely at the older man.

"Wait, older? I thought you were twins!"

Ruby asked, genuinely confused. Raven nodded.

"We are. Qrow is a few hours older than me. He was born during the day, I was born at night."

Qrow laughed a bit.

"And by 'at night' she means she was born at 2 am the next day. Something our Mom wouldn't tell us until we left for Beacon. So technically, she's a day younger than me."

Sorrell smiled a bit, he enjoyed watching his stepmom/aunt and his father bicker. Mostly because he found it rather amusing.

Especially considering he was really watching Blake's ears the whole time, and she seemed to be listening to something off in the distance. The same thing he was listening to. A motorcycle, headed their way.

A/N

Leave reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

I only own my OCs.

Blake glanced at Sorrell, who had darted over to her, upon hearing the familiar sound of what she could only guess was Yang's motorcycle, Bumblebee. Most likely bearing its one armed rider.

"Are you nervous ?"

Sorrell asked, noting how Blake's ears tracked the sound of the bike. Blake smiled and knelt down in front of him, giving a slight nod.

"I am. But not as much as I thought I would be. Just in case though, stay close?"

Sorrell grinned brightly and hugged Blake as tightly as he could manage. The cold steel of the chakrams lying flat on his arms providing some quiet sense of comfort.

"I will. I won't let big sister hurt you."

He said stubbornly, a proud smile on his face. Blake hugged him back, feeling Sun's hand on her shoulder supportively.

"Thank you little tiger."

She whispered, happy to have Sorrell there as support. She'd spoken to Ruby about what she'd done, fleeing at the first chance, and even her team leader wasn't pleased with her. She hadn't spoken to Weiss, but was prepared for a rather loud verbal lashing, and considering how physical Yang normally was, she felt she was probably overdo for a punch in the face. Hopefully one without the shotgun attached.

"She's getting closer. Her bike is getting a lot louder."

Sorrell whispered into Blake's ear, Blake humming a bit in acknowledgment. She too heard the engine of the bike getting louder and louder as Yang approached.

"Well then, looks like the whole family is here. Plus one."

Yang said, killing the engine on her bike as she approached the group on foot. Sorrell heard her coming and found himself looking up into her lilac eyes.

"Hi big sister!"

He said energetically, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. Him calling her his big sister was enough to jar the 19 year old into paying more attention to the little tiger faunus. His being down just enough to let her see his ears.

"Who're you?"

Raven spoke up quickly.

"My stepson. It gets weirder because he's also your cousin and I didn't know that until earlier today."

Raven explained in a rush, giving away that she actually _hadn't_ known Sorrell was her nephew.

"But you still stuck around to raise him!"

Sorrell looked over at Blake, who'd been mostly ignored, and spoke up in defense of his stepmother.

"No she didn't. Mommy raised me. She just came to visit a lot and brought me cool gifts. I didn't even know it was her doing it until Mommy told me."

Raven smiled at how Sorrell was trying to play the peacemaker, and at least limit what Raven expected to getting punched in the face with a steel hand. Something that should heal up nicely enough with time and aura usage.

Providing that was all that happened.

"He's right. I….remarried. And basically took over a lease. Don't regret it either. Although it did hurt sometimes."

Raven said clearly, her voice just loud enough to be heard by the angered blonde.

"Hurt how? You abandoned me! You left Dad!"

Raven looked down at the mask in her hand and looked back up, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"It hurt because every time I left Sorrell with his Mother to come back and lead my Tribe he gave me the same look you gave me the night I left to protect you and Tai. It just renewed the pain! Every time I left him with Sienna not only was I feeling the pain and loneliness of leaving him behind but it felt like I was leaving _YOU_ all over again! It didn't help that you two have the same birthday."

Raven shouted, not bothering to conceal her emotions seeing that there were tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Yang flinched back and suddenly Raven felt someone hug her and looked down to see Sorrell clinging as tightly as he could to her. Tears in his eyes as well as she picked him up. She didn't mind him nuzzling into her hair, which was something she'd basically kill anyone else for doing, and out of pure curiosity, she reached up and softly stroked his tiger ears.

She was just as surprised when Sorrell, instead of reacting negatively, let her stroke his ears. The soft and short fur feeling strangely of velvet as she pet him.

"You're letting me pet your ears?"

Raven asked, having assumed that the only one who had that right or would be given that right to have been Kali. Sorrell nodded.

"I would've let you do it a long time ago. You're my Mama."

He said calmly before cuddling her again. Yang seemed shocked by the exchange, but eventually Sorrell was let down and walked over at Yang.

"At least give Mama a chance to explain?"

He asked, not asking her to like Raven, but to give her a chance.

"Everyone makes mistakes sometimes. Its just that some people make bigger mistakes than others."

Yang thought about Sorrell's words and relaxed.

"You are incredibly smart for a kid your age. What's your name?"

Sorrell smiled up at her.

"Sorrell. My name is Sorrell."

He introduced, letting her fluff up his messy black hair.

"Well Sorrell, I'm Yang. Nice to meet ya. Especially since we share a birthday."

Sorrell laughed some and basically latched himself onto Yang, not minding her metal arm when she shifted.

"I like you. You're funny. Just like said."

Blake turned crimson as her mother just laughed.

"The glory of seven year olds. If you'd bribed him, he wouldn't have said anything."

Kali said, leaning against Ghira slightly and enjoying the sheltering feel of his much larger frame.

"She is right."

He said calmly as Yang turned her attention to Blake.

"You talked about me?"

Yang asked, not sure what else to say to her partner.

"Of course I did. I even thought of you and Ruby when he was designing his weapon."

Yang looked down at Sorrell.

"Designing your weapon?"

Sorrell nodded.

"Ruby helped me make it!"

He said excitedly, "Can I show you?"

Yang glanced at Ruby who nodded and Sorrell hopped down from Yang and took a step back. A quick twitch of his wrists and the chakrams lining his forearms sat upright as the ones closest to his hands unfolded partially to form the claws of Khan's Revenge in Tiger Claw mode. As Yang watched, the boy moved again and his weapon took the form of a scythe, something Yang was greatly impressed by, but not too surprised by. Within a few moments the scythe had collapsed down into dual AK-47s, and then back into their chakram carrying state, lining his arms like slimmer gauntlets.

"Impressive. You know how to use those gauntlets though?"

Sorrell shrugged a bit sheepishly and Yang smiled.

"Well let's change that, huh?"

She said, beaming at him, but simultaneously glancing at Blake and Raven, a sign that their conversations were not over as Raven pointed them to a training area and turned back to Qrow.

"Note to self, start giving Sorrell an allowance. He deserves one."

Blake nodded.

"It is true…..this went a lot better than we thought it would."

Sun kissed her on the cheek.

"True. New problem, who else is Sorrell possibly connected to?"

Raven laughed a bit, a nervous tick Qrow knew all too well.

"Raven….."

Raven smiled a bit, somewhat sheepish.

"Honestly, I don't know all of them, but I do know Sorrell has met Neopolitan, and walked away from the incident with an ice cream coupon and a new friend. If he knows anybody else, he hasn't told me."

Qrow looked at her.

"Really Raven?"

Raven nodded, eyes bright and a bit playful.

"Bandit's honor!"

Qrow tilted his head and Raven realized what was said.

"Okay, Bandit's nonexistent honor. Good point. How about, I'll let you explain why you haven't called to Mother without telling her everything you ever did that I took the blame for?"

Qrow blinked a bit.

"A joke and blackmail. Yeah, I'll take that deal."

A/N

Leave reviews! Still no guesses for who Sorrell alludes to?


	10. Chapter 10

I only own my OCs.

While Raven and Qrow talked, Yang and Sorrell were getting ready to spar. Yang taking care to find a boxing stance that worked well for the boy. Working with him to find a stance that let him move quickly enough so that if he had to, he could get some distance and use his ranged weapons instead.

"So, why are you yanging around with Ma?"

Yang asked, not having been there to hear much of Sorrell's story. Sorrell looked kinda sad.

"Adam Taurus killed my Mom, and I had to go hide in Menagerie. Then the Belladonnas came back with me because the White Fang were starting to look for me too much."

He said softly, not noticing that Yang was getting angry. She'd been a little younger than Sorrell was now when Summer had died, and remembered how much it had hurt.

"I know that feeling kiddo. Sorry that had to happen to you."

Sorrell smiled a bit, though it seemed forced and sad.

"I'm okay I think. I don't think Mommy would have wanted me to be sad."

Yang smiled a bit, pretty pleased with his mentality considering everything that's happened.

"That's true. Come on, let's spar a little bit, alright?"

Sorrell nodded and the two siblings settled into a bit of a boxing match. Yang calling encouragements and adjustments to his form as Sorrell proved himself a quick study and very adaptable.

"Nice job kid."

Yang congratulated, patting him on the back.

"So, Blake's been taking care of you for a while?"

Sorrell nodded.

"You're still mad at her."

He grumbled, not sure what else to say. Yang looked down at her little brother, who she didn't know she had until recently, and sighed.

"I don't really know how I feel about her right now. Sorry. I'm sure you like her a ton but I just don't know."

Sorrell looked up at Yang, not minding at all when she ruffled his black hair.

"Ok…."

He mumbled, not quite sure what else to do as he and Yang headed back to the center of the bandit encampment. Sorrell going off eventually to visit with the only bandit he _had_ met before. His adopted stepsister, Vernal.

"Hey little guy, what're you doing here?"

Vernal asked, kneeling down so she was roughly his height. She hadn't been there to watch him get into a fist fight with the other bandits, but she was equally angered when she was filled in on the death of his mother.

"Well that sucks. Are you staying with Ma full time now?"

Sorrell shrugged, explaining how their step/adoptive mother was also his aunt and managing to confuse them both in the process.

"Hold up, so your Dad is Ma's twin brother? And neither of them knew?"

Sorrell nodded.

"Yep."

He said, not minding when she picked him up and sat him on one of the crates just outside her tent.

"Well, you're still my little bro, okay?"

She asked, hugging him tightly. The two had met years ago when Raven decided to tell Vernal about why she left so often and sporadically, and the girl had been allowed to go meet with the Chieftess' stepson, who she immediately hit it off with. Even though Sorrell was only four at the time they'd met.

-X- Flashback -X-

Vernal was pacing in front of her adoptive mother, the chieftess of the Branwen Tribe, and was basically rambling off questions as to where the woman disappeared to once or twice weekly.

"If I show you where I go on my days off will you swear to keep your trap shut before I'm forced to kill you?"

Vernal blinked a bit at the bluntness of Raven's response, having only joined the tribe recently, and nodded.

"I'll leave you alone once I know."

Raven hummed a bit and opened up one of her famous portals.

"Come on then. And I expect you to at least be polite and somewhat friendly to Sienna and very nice to her son, my stepson. Unless of course you'd like to see what a protective mother tiger faunus is like."

She said, stepping through her portal with Vernal on her heels as they reappeared into Sienna Khan's private chambers, Sienna barely acknowledging their presence seeing that she was in the process of playing with her son. A young Sorrell being more attentive to the two new people in the room before getting up to toddle over to Raven, who seemed very happy to see him as well, despite being hidden behind her mask.

"Sienna, this is Vernal. Vernal, this is my wife, Sienna. The little cub hugging my leg is Sienna's son Sorrell. Sorrell, can you say hi to big sister Vernal?"

Sorrell looked up at Vernal, who knelt down to his level, and waved happily.

"Hi big sistew Vewnal."

He said, his 'r' sounding more like a 'w' due to his adorable lisp.

"Hey little guy."

Vernal said, not bothering to try getting him to pronounce her name properly as she opened her arms, letting the little tiger cub stumble into her arms and give her a hug.

"Awww…...he's kinda cute!"

Vernal admitted causing Sienna to laugh.

"And he likes you. Something tells me you two will become very close friends when he gets a bit bigger."

The elder tiger faunus said wisely, golden eyes never leaving her son.

"You think so?"

Vernal asked, shifting so that Sorrell could sit comfortably in her lap. She'd always wanted a little brother, but wasn't quite sure how things would work out.

"Indeed. Sorrell only ever sits still for people he really likes. With anyone else he'd probably be playing ball or coloring right now."

Vernal allowed herself a grin, and looked down into Sorrell's golden eyes that matched his mother's perfectly, if with a bit more youthful innocence.

What she hadn't noticed was that Sienna had been right all those years ago. Sorrell becoming Vernal's closest and most trusted friend despite his young age.

-X Flashback Over X-

"Can we go play ball now?"

Sorrell asked when he realized Vernal wasn't really paying attention.

"Sure kid. Let's go play ball."

She whispered, picking up one of the few kickballs she actually owned and heading off to a small field to play with her little brother. Showing him a few new techniques as they played a rather rudimentary game of soccer. Playing with him until the sun started to set and they had to head back to camp, Vernal fairly sure her brother would be staying with either his stepmother or his birth father.

"Come on champ. Time for dinner. By the way, you didn't tell them about me did you?"

Vernal asked, not wanting anyone to find out about her identity and force her to go back to where she'd been before.

"I haven't. And I won't. Promise. If they ask, you're just my other big sister."

Vernal grinned and they headed into the main cabin where they could already hear Raven getting an earful from her biological daughter.

"On second thought, wanna stay with me tonight?"

Vernal asked, watching as he flattened his ears to his head to try and block out the loud sounds.

"Yes please."

He whimpered, Vernal laughing slightly at how much he obviously detested the yelling coming from inside the building.

"I'll tell them where you're going. Stay out of trouble, and if any of the other bandits bother you, tell them they'll be dealing with me _and_ the Chieftess if they bother you. Or fight them off yourself. Your choice."

Sorrell nodded and Vernal laughed a bit before heading into the building. And narrowly avoiding head trauma from a plate being thrown just over her head.

"Ok…...just wanted to tell you all that Sorrell is staying with me for the night since even I could hear the yelling from a ways off. Later Ma!"

She said quickly before running off and picking up Sorrell, not really realizing or caring that she'd just dumped Raven into even more trouble.

-X_X_X_X_X_XXX_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

"Ma?"

Yang asked, causing Raven to look a little bit sheepish.

"Hehe, she's adopted?"

She said nervously, watching Yang's eyes go from lilac to red. In a moment of desperation, Raven spoke up.

"Sorrell isn't Qrow's only child!"

Qrow facepalmed.

"Dammit Raven. You weren't supposed to say that!"

Yang piped down and watched the exchange between the two. Raven rounded on her brother, not quite turning her back fully to Yang before responding.

"And you were supposed to tell Yang the truth before she went to Beacon! So I guess neither of us was true to our word, though at least I held my part a little longer!"

Qrow sighed when he realized his sister had a point. He had promised to tell Yang exactly why Raven had vanished and hadn't, so she really wasn't at fault.

"Ok, fine. You're right. Kinda. She is the only other surprise, right?"

Raven thought about it for a moment.

"Yes. And now for you to spill why Tai actually kinda hates you?"

Qrow sat down in one of the probably stolen recliners in the room and looked up.

"Alright kids, gather round. Time to tell you why a certain little Rose looks absolutely nothing like Daddy dearest."

The group looked curious and Qrow sighed.

"Because she does look like her Dad a little. It's just that Tai isn't her Dad. Seriously, not one of you wondered why her last name was Rose and not Xiao Long?"

Ruby looked shocked, as did the rest of Team RNJR, Yang, and Oscar/Ozpin.

"So who is my Dad?"

Qrow thought about Sorrell for a moment and looked nervous.

"Uh…..same guy as Sorrell. Technically, Yang is your stepsister/cousin."

Yang blinked.

"I'm her stepsister how?"

Raven immediately started to bristle, eyes almost glowing as her aura flared to life and Qrow covered his eyes.

"We're in for it now, but just to cut the tirade short, Raven left because she caught Tai and Summer doing the do in her bed. She got cheated on and it was between murder and just leaving. She chose the perfectly legal option. Which I'm happy for because otherwise Ruby wouldn't even be here."

Raven was still angry and she glared at her brother.

"Before anyone asks how that lines up, let's just say Tai took liberties with how long I was actually around after Yang was born."

Yang almost passed out, Ruby did pass out, and Oscar handed over control to Ozpin to let him speak.

"That explains the skills with a scythe. So, just to clarify. Miss Xiao Long is the daughter of Raven and Taiyang Xiao Long, Miss Rose is the daughter of Qrow Branwen and Summer Rose, Miss Branwen left because Mister Xiao Long cheated on her with Miss Summer Rose, and Sorrell was born years later to Qrow Branwen and Sienna Khan. Correct?"

Qrow and Raven looked at each other.

"Yeah that's pretty much it. I'm still trying to figure out whose semblance set off the chain events though."

Qrow grumbled. Raven looked at him.

"I'm willing to bet it was yours. Good luck doesn't end in someone's husband cheating on them with their best friend, sorry. Though it probably is why I found out."

Qrow sighed, willing to admit his sister's good luck semblance made her a walking miracle machine, and that probably meant that it was his semblance to blame. Heck, Raven's semblance was why they'd even made it into Beacon in the first place.

"So….where exactly is my son?"

Qrow asked, Raven having calmed during the brief moment of silence and moved Ruby to one of the couches in the room.

"With Vernal. He'll be fine. He knows her and she would never do anything to hurt her brother. Or let anyone else hurt him."

Qrow nodded and not too drastically far away, Vernal was proving Raven's words exactly. By beating in the faces of two bandits who had tried to attack Sorrell.

-X_X_X_X_X_X_X_XX_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

"I told ya so."

Sorrell said quietly when Vernal finally let the two bandits get up and run.

"Yeah, probably should've listened when you said they'd try something like that."

Vernal mumbled as she put Sorrell on her back and basically let him piggy back all the way to her tent.

"Whose the girl with the white hair?"

Sorrell asked, having noticed the bandit's prisoner more in passing than really getting good look at her face.

"Weiss Schnee. Anything important I should know?"

Sorrell thought about it.

"She's on the same team as big sister Yang and Ms. Blake. Probably big cousin Ruby too. It might not be smart to leave her there."

Vernal sighed before heading back out to the cage they were keeping Weiss in.

"Lucky you Schnee, someone rather important to me just saved you from going back to Atlas."

She grumbled, grabbing Myrtenaster and stepping into the cell to cut Weiss' bonds.

"Might want to thank him. Your team is here too if you were gonna complain. All three of them."

Weiss stood up and took back Myrtenaster before glaring at the bandit.

"Who told you to cut me loose?"

Weiss asked, curious about who'd managed to convince a bandit to free her. Vernal glanced over at a boy sitting on a wooden crate and Weiss was more confused than ever.

"Were you the one who convinced her to let me go?"

Weiss asked, approaching the boy slowly. Sorrell looked up at her.

"Yeah? My name's Sorrell."

He introduced, causing Weiss to smile a bit.

"Well Sorrell, I'm Weiss. It's nice to meet you. And thanks for getting me out of there."

Sorrell grinned.

"You're welcome."

He said sweetly, allowing Weiss to give him a hug as he cuddled her.

"Is there any chance I could ask how you got her to let me go?"

Sorrell filled Weiss in on what he knew, explaining how he'd actually been shown enough pictures of Team RWBY and basically been adopted by one of the members, making it easier to figure out who Weiss was. Even explaining that he was actually related to Yang through his stepmother, and as such, Ruby.

"I get dragged back to Atlas and miss all the fun stuff then don't I?"

She asked, a light chuckle in her voice. Sorrell grinned, not ceasing in his cuddles.

"I guess so."

A/N

Leave reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

I only own my OCs.

The next day when Sorrell, Weiss, and Vernal had the Branwen family relations explained to them, it led to an early morning headache.

"Hold up, so Qrow hooked up with Sienna, but Sienna was in a relationship with Raven?"

Weiss asked, causing Raven to shake her head frantically.

"Sienna and I got together way after the fact. He was 3 months old when Sienna and I got together and three when we married. She told me Sorrell was a one night stand and didn't give me any names. I didn't really care and honestly, Sorrell looks so much like Sienna I couldn't even tell who his father was."

Vernal hummed, that did make sense, but it did also leave her wide open to the next question.

"So….how about the rest of us? I'm not sure how Blondie over there and I are supposed to get along, and right around now, I'm trying to figure out exactly what I am to the silver eyed one."

Sorrell nodded along in confusion, ears flicking about as he eventually fled to where Blake was sitting, hiding his face in her shirt. It was too confusing, and way too early.

"That's between you two. Yang is Sorrell's cousin and stepsister, Ruby is Yang's cousin and stepsister, but she's Sorrell's older half-sister through Qrow. You and Yang are technically adopted siblings, but I didn't do a lot of raising on Yang's end so I'm fairly sure that's entirely up to you and her if you acknowledge each other."

Yang and Vernal looked at each other before looking over at Sorrell, who was looking out at them now, but had opted against leaving Blake's lap as Sun fluffed up his hair.

"Uh…..well this is….awkward in ways I never even thought possible but….I guess for his sake we can play nice with each other."

Yang grumbled, making Sorrell beam up at her. Vernal nodded.

"I guess that's true. A bit of sibling rivalry never hurt anyone though."

Yang grinned a bit and shook Vernal's hand.

"I can agree to those terms."

While this was going on, Sorrell eventually got bored of Sun messing with his hair and shifted over to where Weiss was sitting on another couch, climbing up to sit in her lap. Weiss smiled a bit and smoothed down his hair with her fingers, careful of his tiger ears. Ruby just looked at the duo for a second before realizing.

"Wait, Sorrell, do you have godparents?"

Raven and Qrow's heads whipped to look at Ruby as if they were on swivels. Raven had confused herself figuring out how she'd ended up the stepmother of her own nephew. She'd never even _asked_ if Sienna had announced godparents for the boy. Sorrell opened and shut his mouth before hiding his face again and nodding. He knew his godfather. The older boy having once been like a brother to him, but that time had long since passed. As for his godmother, he'd never met her, but he'd heard her name several times.

"Little tiger, you do have godparents, don't you?"

Sorrell nodded.

"Something is wrong with Adam. He wasn't evil before. He used to be nice."

Raven processed the seemingly random comment and almost facepalmed. Of course that was why Sorrell had been so quiet. His _godfather_ had slaughtered his _Mother._ Sorrell hadn't been there when Adam had started to turn for the worse. He'd still thought his godfather, and for all intents and purposes his big brother, was still a good person.

Yang figured it out shortly after Raven and looked upset. They all knew who'd killed Sienna, but it hurt more to think that Sorrell had probably known the killer for his entire life and very simply never thought of him as evil.

"It's alright Sorrell. You'll be alright. What about your godmother?"

Sorrell looked up.

"You don't wanna know."

He said flatly. Raven tilted her head and promptly facepalmed to the point there was a red hand mark on her forehead despite her aura.

"I didn't realize the White Fang had been working with Fall for so long. You're seven, how long has the White Fang been working with her?"

Sorrell shrugged.

"Mommy said she assigned my godparents when I was 3."

Raven blinked.

"So….four or five years….that was kinda brash for Sienna…..maybe she had something planned."

Sorrell thought about it.

"Would one of them purposely hurt me if they're my godparents?"

Raven hummed and Qrow looked equally confused. Sorrell did make a point, except his godfather was crazy and nobody really knew if Cinder was a criminal genius or just criminally insane with good luck.

"I don't know dear. Perhaps her intentions were to give you a bit of extra protection until you were old enough to protect yourself. With those two watching your back nobody would've been dumb enough to try anything. Especially with me watching."

Yang coughed and Raven rolled her eyes.

"I came through the first time. The second time I was doing something for Sienna. Besides, I'd figured after the first time I intervened to save your life you'd learn to fight a little less…..riskily."

Vernal shrugged a bit and Yang just sighed.

"Okay, to be completely fair, that would've helped avoid a lot of problems."

Sorrell giggled and Yang smiled at him. It hadn't taken long and Sorrell had already wormed his way into Yang's heart. Managing to make her almost willing to forgive the guy who'd tried to jump her for her bike.

"Don't patronize me. I don't need to be reminded that a seven year old kid is probably smarter than me."

Sorrell hopped down and dashed to give Yang a tight hug. Yang pat him on the back a few times and Vernal realized something.

"Hey kid, weren't you working on your semblance last night?"

Sorrell grinned.

"I think I can control it now. At least for a little bit."

He said excitedly, holding up a pocket watch he'd gotten from Sun and holding it so that everyone could see the clock face, activating his semblance and grinning when the hands on the clock started speeding rapidly before freezing and going into reverse, the entire watch actually flying back into his pocket from him reversing time around the small area.

"Woah….that was impressive for your first time using it under your control."

Oscar said proudly, really just repeating what Ozpin said in his head. Sorrell smiled.

"I even figured out some of the newer parts of it. I can actually see through time, pretty far back, but not all that far forwards."

He said with a slight pout. Raven smiled. That may have been her influence from her own true semblance, which she had taken the time to explain to Sorrell when he was a bit younger. Though it was still believed even by her brother to be good luck, which was what it looked like to most people considering how she was always in the right place at the right time to help her team. Not how her semblance really worked, which was that by forming bonds with certain people she could actually teleport to their location through the bond.

"Perhaps that will come as you get older. Semblances do have a way of evolving over time. Originally I just had an internal homing beacon that guided me to the people I'd bonded with. Couldn't really do anything about it, but it made me a fairly good tracker. It wasn't until I really needed to get to them quickly that I learned to teleport."

Sorrell nodded and Raven looked over at Qrow, who seemed deep in thought. His eyes focused on the spot just over Raven's head.

"The first time you teleported was because you were in trouble."

Raven blinked. She'd thought he'd forgotten that incident when they were younger. She'd been fairly shy as a young girl, and her semblance was mostly built off of Qrow being the only person she really trusted, so being able to find him was useful. Though the first time she was bodily threatened was the first time she'd teleported to him. She'd unlocked her semblance ability through fear, and had maintained that ability even when the fear had left her purely because she still cared about her family.

There was a reason she called her semblance Heart's Desire. It pointed her straight to whoever she cared most about. Some would say the only people she truly cared about considering her current occupation.

"I was startled then. I couldn't control it, but I learned in time."

Qrow looked down slightly, being a head taller than his younger sister, and looked directly into her eyes.

"Why'd you come to me then? Why not our parents?"

Raven held his gaze.

"Because I trust you more than I ever trusted them."

Qrow looked over at Raven's nevermore mask and looked back up at her.

"Why'd you keep the mask?"

He asked softly, remembering the day he'd made it for her as a birthday present. It'd been forged from the combined leftovers that were still there from when she'd forged her first dust blade and when he'd forged his scythe.

"Why'd you keep the cross?"

She shot back, noticing the tilted cross on a rope around his neck and straightening it.

"You never answered the question."

Qrow grumbled, a slight smile on his face. Raven hummed a bit and looked over at her mask..

"Because you already know the answer."

A/N

Leave reviews! I hope this cleared up any confusion!


	12. Chapter 12

I only own my OCs.

Qrow didn't say anything to his sister for a long moment. He _did_ know the answer to his sister's questions, just as she knew the answers to his.

"Sorrell, did your mother give you any way to contact your godmother?"

Sorrell shrugged, tiger ears flicking.

"She might just come find me...but I'm not sure if that'd be good after what Adam did…."

Just as Sorrell said that, there was a firm knock on the door before it effectively was blasted off the hinges.

"Well well, look what we have here…."

Came the mellow voice of Cinder Fall, jolting Sorrell out of his spot against Weiss in surprise, tiger ears flicking rapidly in fear. The quick motion seemed to get Cinder's attention, drawing her gaze to the young boy.

"Hold it, why is my godson here?"

Cinder asked, loading a fireball to throw at Ruby. Raven had already drawn her sword, and was moving slowly to stand between Cinder and the remains of her family.

"Because his mother was murdered and his father brought him to visit me."

Cinder looked over to Sorrell, golden eyes softening ever so slightly.

"Is this true Sorrell? How did it happen?"

Sorrell just whimpered slightly when she lifted him up, hissing ever so slightly when she tried to pat his ears.

"Still don't deserve that honor hm?"

Cinder asked, moving her hand away. The other inhabitants of the room seeming surprised to see a somewhat softer side to the criminal Fall Maiden. What came out of Sorrell next was incredibly out of character and somewhat jarring to hear from such a normally sweet boy.

"Put me DOWN you big meanie! PUT ME DOWN! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU'RE NOT NICE! YOU KILLED BIG SISTER'S FRIENDS!"

He screamed, thrashing. Cinder seemed equally surprised, Raven swooping in to rescue her stepson and cuddle him, patting his ears, with brilliant red eyes narrowed spitefully at Cinder.

"He's never done that before….normally he'll at least let me hold him for a while. And what did he mean I killed his big sister's friends?"

Raven narrowed his eyes.

"Ruby and Yang are his older sisters. Yang is his stepsister and Ruby is his half-sister by blood. They were rather close to Pyrrha Nikos and to Penny Polendina. Both dead by your machinations of I recall."

Cinder's remaining eye widened as she looked at Raven.

"Only one directly and….yeah I get your point. What did he mean when he said I lied to him? I very simply never brought anything work related when I visited."

It was Raven's turn to look somewhat stunned before her aura started to writhe around her again, forming a protective bubble around Sorrell.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time a godparent betrayed him. Adam Taurus killed Sienna. Sorrell saw it."

Cinder's eyes blazed dangerously before she turned to look Ruby in the eye.

"Will you be needing help to bring down Salem?"

Cinder asked, a bitter hatred already being clearly audible in her tone.

"Uh...why the sudden change of void? I'd say heart but I'm not sure you have one."

Qrow asked, his hand on his weapon. Cinder glared at him.

"I do have a heart you dusty old crow. I'm unsure as to why Sienna appointed Taurus as godfather, but Sienna was in fact a friend of mine. I grew up with her in Mistral. She was arguably my only true friend. We stayed in contact. And as for why I'm offering, I know for a fact Hazel was supposed to be watching Taurus and making sure nobody died. I _specifically_ said that nobody was to die. As far as they know it's because I figured Sienna might still have some use, but I really just didn't want _this_ to happen."

Sorrell looked at Cinder, his tiger ears pressed flat to his skull as he glared at her. It would've been threatening on anyone else, but Sorrell just wasn't quite old enough to pose a real threat, and everyone there knew it.

"I'll believe that when I see it Fall."

Qrow responded, only for his sister to cut him off and hold a finger to her lips, watching Sorrell's ears twitch and flick before he called out.

"Neo?"

He asked, watching Yang launch herself out of her seat when Neopolitan appeared right in front of her and bowed to him playfully.

"Nice to see you too Miss Neo."

Neo nodded and turned to look at Cinder, aiming her umbrella at the woman.

"You don't think she should be trusted?"

Sorrell asked, watching Neo's body language. It had even impressed Roman how well Sorrell could understand Neo without having to resort to signs and sign language, though for Neo it did make it easier for her to defend the kid.

She didn't make a sound, instead shaking her head and lifting her umbrella so that the metal point was aimed just between Cinder's eyes. Cinder seemed to understand the threat Neo could pose to her and moved quickly to remove her mask, revealing an empty socket surrounded by burned skin, it almost looked as if somebody had poured molten metal into her eye socket and is had dribbled down her face.

"I have my own reasons to want nothing more to do with Salem. I got myself nearly killed and she was willing to just throw me away after everything. Those burn marks on my cheek? Those are from when Red over there used her powers on me. It _melted my eye out of the SOCKET!_ "

She screamed, coughing almost immediately after. Her throat was still recovering from the onslaught.

Ruby however just covered her mouth, silver eyes widening in terror from the knowledge of what she'd done, and even Neo looked a little green in the face, taking a step away from Ruby.

"I'll help you however I can. I want my revenge on what she's done. I'm sick of being thrown away like garbage until I can serve her uses."

Cinder hissed, replacing her mask.

"And I assure you Miss Politan, the death of Roman Torchwick was not intended. I'd anticipated you both being in Vacuo by the time everything went down."

Neo didn't waver before she stepped towards Sorrell and held up a sign for Cinder to read.

"I still don't trust you you lying snake, but if you can help, I'll let you try. But the second you hurt Sorrell I'm cutting out your other eye myself."

Cinder looked at Neo and back to Sorrell.

"Duly noted. Now, do you have a plan in place or are we going off hope and a prayer? I'd say luck, but with him around, we're screwed."

Cinder pointed out, causing Qrow to nod.

"For once, I agree with her. If we're going off luck, yeah, you're all screwed."

A/N

Leave reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

I only own my OCs.

"Alright, now that that's over, can we question the ice cream themed one? As in why is she here, how did she get here, and where in the heck the sign came from?!"

Yang asked, pointing at Neo. Sorrell looked a little sheepish.

"She was in Mistral and normally I can get in contact with her even if my scroll isn't working."

Yang blinked as Neo took Sorrell from Raven, sitting on the arm of the couch with the young faunus leaning against her arm.

"How exactly do you manage that?"

Neo opened her mouth as if she were about to speak and instead reached into her pocket and pulled out a pager with a built in tracking device.

"So you've been tracking him? Sorrell, did you know she was tracking you?"

Raven asked, somewhat impressed with Neo's ingenuity.

"I knew. She was using my chain to track me in case I needed help. She sorta owed me a favor and then just decided I wasn't unbearable and decided to stick around."

When Raven looked over at Neo, she was surprised to see the small woman remove a notecard from inside her jacket.

 _That's basically it, yeah._

Yang began to facepalm, only to get stopped half-way by Weiss, who'd only acted to stop the blonde from giving herself a concussion.

"Okay, so last three questions, how'd she get here, where'd the sign come from, and how did she use it as a poster for her thoughts?"

Neo sighed silently and tucked the notecard away into her jacket before producing another one.

 _The sign was because my semblance is Physical Illusions. I literally walked straight through the door and made an illusion to cover my presence and make it seem like the door was still closed. So that should answer your…._

Neo frowned before putting that notecard away and pulling out another.

 _Questions about how I got here and how the sign portrays my thoughts._

Qrow just tilted his head, as did Cinder.

"Okay, so where are the _notecards_ coming from then? Why don't you just use the sign again?"

Neo produced another note card right away.

" _I'm not using the sign because it takes up energy that could be better put to use elsewhere, plus…."_

When Neo opened her jacket they were all surprised when Cinder spoke.

"She actually has a tiny printer sewn into her jacket. And a paper shredder on the other side. I've never….oh wow…."

Yang almost laughed so hard she cried at the revelation.

"So when you don't want to waste aura you use miniature printers. Do you even realize how funny that is."

 _About as funny as your overall temperament is._

Sorrell laughed a little when Yang stopped short, just trying to figure out exactly what Neo meant before she retaliated.

"Hey! She abandoned me and Taurus cut off my arm! You tried to _kill me_ , and Kitty over there abandoned me when I needed her most!"

Neo rolled her eyes.

 _But Raven came back to help you so I wouldn't kill you. You rushed into Taurus head long. A little planning and you might still be able to run your right hand through your hair without any getting stuck in the gears. The cat might have a reason to have left, and I only did what I did because the check was_ _ **fat**_ _._

Yang just grumbled under her breath, but Sorrell shifted off Neo to go to his stepsister, being a rather comforting presence to Yang. Raven just smiled at the duo, content to see them getting along, even if Sorrell seemed to be every ounce as fiery as Yang, just with a bit more refined control.

"Someone is showing feelings."

Qrow whispered to her, causing Raven to scowl at him.

"My stepson and daughter are getting along. Of course I'm happy. Besides….Sienna had always wanted to meet Yang...she said that even if Yang wanted me as far from her life as we could both manage that she wanted to at least know what that part of my life was like."

Qrow was once again surprised by the emotion in his sister's voice, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a bit of a hug.

"We sure are walking disasters huh? How did the rest of the gang put up with us for so long, let alone our progeny."

Raven hummed, leaning into him.

"Yang took after Tai more. She may have been a little rowdy, but nothing he couldn't handle. Ruby is like Summer. Definitely an easy kid…."

Cinder watched the two siblings in the corner before walking over.

"Out of curiosity, has Sorrell ever met Taiyang? I know he's been friends with the Belladonnas, and I do believe he's had a run in or two with Lieutenant Schnee, but I'm unsure if he's met the elder dragon."

Raven shook her head.

"No….he hasn't….I truly don't expect that to change, but then again, I'm standing in a room with my cursed brother and the ceiling hasn't caved in on us so it may be a possibility."

Qrow covered his eyes.

"Look, it was one time and I don't even think that was my fault!"

Raven glared at him.

"Everything was fine up until you sneezed!"

Qrow scoffed.

"Yeah, but my semblance doesn't affect me!"

Cinder took a slight step back.

"Hold up, Qrow actually caused a _building_ to collapse around you?"

She asked, edging towards the door when the twins nodded before fully turning around.

"Well then I'm going back, talk to you all later!"

She said before outright sprinting out the front door. She'd barely survived Ruby's eyes, and wasn't about to let a collapsing building be the thing that did her in.

"Is there any reason she ran off like the building was on fire?"

Oscar asked, Ozpin being strangely silent in his head.

"Raven just told her about an unfortunate….incident involving my semblance and an old warehouse during our Beacon years."

Oscar tilted his head when Ozpin spoke up and answered his unspoken question and causing the boy to laugh before realizing.

"Maybe we should all go outside? You know, for a walk? And to make sure nothing falls on our heads and kills us all?"

Sorrell flicked his ears slightly when he heard Ozcar as he'd started to call them, and cuddled into Yang, who was still messing with his hair.

"Okay. Can we play soccer? There's enough of us for it to be really fun now!"

Vernal looked mildly offended.

"So it wasn't fun playing with me?"

Sorrell's ears drooped guiltily.

"It'll be more exciting with more people."

Vernal shrugged, and looked at the other inhabitants of the room.

"Kid's got a point. Anyone up for a game?"

A/N

Leave reviews!


End file.
